<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the only heaven i’ll be sent to (is when i’m alone with you) by takemetopluto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020194">the only heaven i’ll be sent to (is when i’m alone with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetopluto/pseuds/takemetopluto'>takemetopluto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Big Gay Love Story, Daddy Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, purple cum, thanosamki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:29:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetopluto/pseuds/takemetopluto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By putting his own hand in Thanos's, would he be telling him in a way that he’s willing to give his life up for him again? Then he asked himself the question, would he give up his life for Thanos again? Mayhaps he would.</p><p>or</p><p>Thanos and Loki fall back in love but this time Sam Wilson is involved</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Sam Wilson, Loki/Thanos (Marvel), Loki/Thanos/Sam, Loki/Thanos/Sam Wilson (Marvel), Thanos/Vision (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanosamki outsold your otp </p><p>follow @lokisbucky @samwilsonstoes on twitter because they created this mess</p><p>also follow me on twitter too cause why not @imyapluto</p><p>StressyMessyAndDepressy also did it and theirs is a lot better than mine so check that one out </p><p>thanks to the CEO’s of naked thanos groupchat they worked me through this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been weeks, weeks since he’s last seen anyone of familiarity. The grandmaster has made it apparent, he’s not going to escape and now Loki is starting to accept it. The trashed circular room which he was placed in has no entrance that’ll open. It’s been so long Loki can’t even remember how he got in here. The only time he’s been able to leave this round room is when the grandmaster wanted him as a companion to watch above from a glass room in an arena crowded of people to watch competitors battle to the death. Yet once the tournaments finished up, he found himself back in the room.</p><p>While he sat around waiting for his death to slowly approach, he heard a loud crash. It was coming from outside. Soon after followed various other sounds of screaming and weapons firing. This was it, he was never going to see outside ever again. There’s no way that nobody invading is going to notice that he was in there. ‘Even if there was a high risk of me dying if they found me, it’s better than sitting in here waiting for an eternity’, Loki thought. </p><p>Footsteps soon began to approach the only door within the entire room. They were noisy and the thing they belonged to was walking with intent and they were headed towards the door that led into the room. So this is it, this is how I die? And just as Loki was thinking about how he was going to die, a tall purple figure walked in.</p><p>It was him, Thanos.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Loki asked, disgusted. It’s been years since he’s seen him. Years since New York when he was manipulated into committing mass genocide of those who are innocent. And he took all the blame for it. </p><p>“I’m saving your reality, now get up and come with me.” Thanos’s deep, husky voice echoed into the room. He then held a hand out to where Loki was standing, a few feet away. </p><p>Loki looked at the hand not being able to decide if he should take it or not. By putting his own hand in Thanos's, would he be telling him in a way that he’s willing to give his life up for him again? Then he asked himself the question, would he give up his life for Thanos again? Mayhaps he would. Loki then spoke softly, not knowing if Thanos could hear him. “Fine, but you can’t pull the same shit you did in New York, alright?” In reply, Thanos only gave him a simple hum.</p><p>Loki took Thanos’s hand and it was soft and warm. It reminded him of old times, the simpler times. Thanos used to take Loki’s hands so gently and walk him around his ship. They would just walk together and talk. The way Thanos would look at him so passionately when he would speak. Nobody has looked at him like that ever. It was love, or it at least used to be. </p><p>As they walked down the halls where bodies of the inhabitants of this planet laid down on the cold floor, he noticed that his hand was still holding onto Thanos's but he didn’t want to let go. He couldn’t. To be completely honest, Loki thought the last time he was ever going to see Thanos was right before he left space to go to earth under Thanos’s orders. He was under mind control but he let it happen and he wanted it again. There was no better feeling than being under Thanos’s control. As the hallways ended they were soon outside. Loki took a deep breath, fresh air, something he hasn’t had for a while.</p><p>Thanos led Loki to a ship, it was pretty big, almost the same size as the one he was in right before New York. Walking up the steps to get inside was giving him nostalgia. Flashbacks to Loki walking up steps of the old ship after doing business on a random planet. As he walked inside he saw that there was a huge wall of glass that showed the outside. It showed a big portion of the outside of the ship. His thoughts were then interrupted when Thanos asked him to sit down and pointed at one of the many seats in the ship.</p><p>“Buckle up.” And at that moment suddenly Loki was mad. Why is he gonna do as he’s told when Thanos manipulated him. </p><p>“No,” Loki said with confidence.</p><p>“Just listen to me and put the belt on,” Thanos said, slightly annoyed.</p><p>“Why should I listen to you?” Loki said with snark.</p><p>“Because I told you to and we’re going to take off,”</p><p>Loki just looked at him with silence.</p><p>“So put your seatbelt on.” Thanos finished. </p><p>And just like that, Loki did what he was told.</p><p>“Wait! What about your army?” Loki asked </p><p>“They have another ship.” Thanos gave a simple answer.</p><p>It was a good thing that Loki listened to him because as soon as they took off and flew through “the devil's anus” as Thanos had called it, the ship was shaking so much that objects were flying around the room. Outside there was debris falling everywhere and some even hitting the exterior of the ship. But soon it was over. Once they had made it out of the planet’s atmosphere it was a smooth ride. There was a long silence and suddenly Loki decided to speak up.</p><p>“I missed you.” It was true, Loki had missed Thanos a lot. Their relationship before New York was so intimate. </p><p>“Are you just saying that or are you being serious?” Thanos asked. </p><p>“I’m being serious. 100% serious.” Thanos just looked at him with no expression on his face until a small smirk appeared and he turned back around. Loki then unbuckled his seatbelt and got up, he walked over to Thanos and said.</p><p>“I missed you so much. I thought the last time I was ever going to see you was in New York but now I’m just glad you’re here,” Loki then stood right next to him sparing no space, got on his tippy toes and whispered near his ear, “Did you miss me too?” in a seductive tone. Thanos’s breathing hitched; he turned his head to look down at Loki and licked his lips. </p><p>“Fuck, I missed you so much.” Thanos breathed out. There was a tent in his pants that was growing by the second. Loki made eye contact with Thanos and then began to slide down a little bit so his face was at the same height as Thanos’s crotch. Loki bit the zipper that was connected to Thanos’s pants and slowly unzipped with it between his teeth. Once it was unzipped then he started to shake off his pants. Conveniently, Thanos wasn’t wearing underwear. Loki gave Thanos a smile.</p><p>“You’re already hard, good,” Loki said. Loki took Thanos’s thick cock in his hand and started to rub his hands up and down. Thanos let out a soft moan. Loki then made eye contact with Thanos again and put his mouth over the warm cock and started to suck. </p><p>“Fuck you’re so good at this.” Thanos moaned. Loki licked the sides all the way down to the balls and then back up again. All Loki could think during this is how much he missed Thanos. </p><p>“I’m going to come,” Thanos said over some moans. </p><p>“Then do it,” Loki said.</p><p>Loki put his mouth back on Thanos’s cock and just after Thanos finished in Loki’s mouth. Loki swallowed with that one quote in his head, what was it? Spitters are quitters and Loki wasn’t a quitter. </p><p>Thanos fully took off his pants and then Loki’s. He picked him up and Loki hooked his legs around Thanos. They took a long kiss. Thanos moved over and sat down where Loki once did and sat him on his lap. He then got his pointer finger and brought it up to Loki’s mouth. “Suck on it,” Thanos demanded. Loki took the finger in his mouth and got as much lubricant as possible and Thanos brought the finger down to Loki’s hole and entered it in. Loki let out several loud moans. Then Thanos added another finger and continued to pump them back and forth. </p><p>After a few more seconds Loki removed Thanos’s fingers then picked himself up and lined up his hole with Thanos’s cock. He then sunk down on it. Loki’s eyes opened wide with shock and surprise. It was the biggest he’s ever taken since before New York. Loki moves up and down on Thanos like it was an Olympic sport. Thanos’s hands moved to Loki’s lower arched back. “You’re so good, the best I ever had,” Thanos said.</p><p>“Fuck yeah I am,” Loki replies with sass through his moans. “I think I’m going to finish,” Loki adds on while still moving up and down on Thanos. </p><p>“Finish right now then,” Thanos said. Loki then came all over his and Thanos’s chest where his cock was pointed. Not long after Thanos finished inside of Loki. They both gave out one last moan. Thanos then pulled out of Loki, picked him up, and placed him right where he was sitting previously. Loki closed his eyes and put his head back on the chair. Thanos walked not too far away and picked up a washcloth and cleaned Loki and himself off. </p><p>“Wait before you fall asleep, where do you want to go?” Thanos asked in urgency.</p><p>“Earth.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok so it took me like 3 days to write the first 300 words and then tonight at 1am-4am i was writing this so if there’s any mistakes then just ignore it also i’m not a writer too and writing isn’t my strong subject so i had no idea what i was doing the entire time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki makes it to Earth</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on twitter because why not @imyapluto<br/>thank you to my friends, lina and lili for helping me out on this chapter especially the beginning she doesn’t have an ao3 but she has a wattpad linastark is the username and she’s really good at writing also follow her twitter @tomswidow also follow lili’s twitter @summerwarror also lili’s ao3 is lilistylinson28<br/>ignore the typos and mistakes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki was in and out of consciousness. He was still sitting on the chair where Thanos and he had made love on. The ship was making noises implying that they were landing. As the ship reached Earth’s surface there was a jolt throughout the entire ship which shook Loki to be completely awake.</p><p>“Where are we?” Loki asked, half yawning.</p><p>“Earth like you asked.” </p><p>“Oh,” Loki sadly replied. Loki sat up to see the familiar city of New York, which he had sworn to destroy several years ago. All the memories came back to him, causing him to shudder. </p><p>Thanos looked over to him in concern.</p><p>“You okay?” he asked, walking over to Loki and placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“New York brings back bad memories. Also, how do I know Thor will even want to see me? After everything I’ve done, maybe I’m better off dead,” Loki muttered, as he looked up into the titan’s eyes, which softened as he saw the distraught look on Loki’s face.</p><p>“Look at me. You are worth so much more than what’s happened in the past. Thor will forgive you.”</p><p>“How would you know? You left me for years. I was alone, and you were the only person I had left. Thor had gone, mother had gone, and then one day I woke up with a note on my pillow, and you were gone too.” </p><p>“Please, don’t do this here, Loki. You wouldn’t understand.”</p><p>“Understand what? Please, enlighten me.”</p><p>“I swear I’ll do things differently this time.”</p><p>“I want to believe you. God, I really do. But what makes this time any different from the last? How am I meant to believe a single word that comes out of your mouth after what you did? You left me, you knew I was already alone, but that didn’t matter to you.”</p><p>“You deserve more, you really do. That’s why I brought you here, to find your brother. You’re not the monster everyone thinks you are, Loki. I wish you would see yourself how I see you.”</p><p>Loki nodded. “Despite everything, I don’t want anyone but you.”</p><p>Thanos moved closer towards him, putting his hand behind Loki’s head and pressing his lips against his. Their faces fit somewhat perfectly, and after a few seconds they pulled apart. </p><p>“I really do love you,” Loki confessed. “I always have, and I never stopped, even after that night.” </p><p>Thanos smiled. “Really?”</p><p>Loki nodded, as he walked closer towards the exit of the ship they were on, which was currently on top of Avengers Compound. “But right now, I need to find my brother.”</p><p>The God of Mischief stumbled down the stairs of the ship, making his way towards the entrance of the compound, his cape flowing softly in the breeze. </p><p>“Excuse me sir, but who are you?” A voice called from behind Loki, just before he reached the door. He turned around, and saw a man who was slightly shorter than him, standing a few metres away. He was wearing a tight grey t-shirt and jeans, and Loki couldn’t help but find him attractive. </p><p>“My name is Loki. I’m the God of Mischief, and I’m here to visit my brother.”</p><p>Loki could see that the man was looking him up and down, obviously out of curiosity, because most people in New York don’t dress like Asgardian Gods.</p><p>“And who is your brother?”</p><p>“My brother is Thor,” Loki announced.</p><p>The man seemed alarmed. “Hold up, man. Thor’s your brother? But that would make you…”</p><p>“Yes, I am Loki Odinson. Now, can you help me find my brother or not?”</p><p>Saying this only served to make the man even more agitated. “You’re Loki. Holy shit. You’re responsible for what happened in 2012, right? I need to call in backup-”</p><p>Loki grabbed the man’s arm. “Wait, I come here in peace, I promise. I was mind controlled back then, please believe me…”</p><p>The man didn't look convinced. “I’m still going to call in bac-“ Sam was interrupted by a new voice.</p><p>“Loki?” Thor was standing there in shock. His whole body standing still with his mouth wide open. “I thought you were dead!” </p><p>“I’m sorry brother, I tried to escape, I really did.” Loki pleaded. </p><p>“I mourned for you, I didn’t sleep for days because I thought you were dead.” Thor cried out.</p><p>“Please brother, I wish I could’ve escaped sooner. I’m so sorry.” Tears slowly started to fall from Loki’s eyes. Thor has the same distraught emotion on his face. When Loki was about to open his mouth again to plead for Thor’s forgiveness, Thor opened his arms and gave Loki a tight hug. </p><p>More tears started spilling from Loki’s eyes. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated. Thor didn’t say anything back but hug Loki even tighter.</p><p>Unaware that Sam was still there, he slowly started to walk away from the brothers having a moment together to give them privacy and the fact that it was getting super awkward. </p><p>As Sam walked back into the compound he couldn’t help to think about Loki and his green eyes as they watered up. Was he sexually attracted to the same person who tried to destroy New York? And did that make him a terrible person?</p><p>As Thor and Loki now realized that they were alone and Sam had left, Thor asked a question. “Loki, what did you mean when you said ‘You tried to escape’?” Thor asked, concerned.</p><p>“I was stuck on some planet, I don’t exactly remember the name but I think it was something like Sakaar. It was run by this guy named The Grandmaster. I was stuck there for weeks in a room.” Thor looked at Loki with such heartbreak. </p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t come to look for you brother.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Thor. It really is.” Loki reassured. </p><p>They hugged again until Thor broke it and asked another question. “How did you escape and make it to Midgard?” </p><p>Loki looked Thor in the eyes. “Well about that,” Loki looked down at his feet. “I’m afraid if I tell you, you’ll just leave me.” </p><p>“Loki, I promise I won’t leave. Now what happened?”</p><p>Loki looked at Thor in the eyes again and started to tell the story. “There was an invasion and since I was stuck in the room I wasn’t able to hear much other than screams and weapons firing. Then I heard someone approaching the room I was inside and when the door opened it was… well it was Thanos,” Thor’s expression changed from calm to surprised to angry in a span of a few seconds. “He got me out of there and I told him to take me here so I can find you and then that’s how I got here.” </p><p>“So, Thanos. Is he coming back?” </p><p>“I’m not sure,” Loki mumbled, a small frown appearing on his face. Loki did miss Thanos a lot more than he’d like to admit. To be fair, they did spend some time together as a couple and when they weren’t a couple they were still always together. </p><p>“Are you going to stay here or are you going to leave Midgard because if you’re staying then you’re welcome to stay at the compound.” Thor invited. </p><p>Loki was just about to decline but then he remembered the man from earlier, he wanted to know more about him. “Actually I’d really like to stay here with you,” Loki accepted. “Also what was the guy's name from earlier?” </p><p>“Oh, his name is Sam Wilson, he’s a newer avenger called The Falcon. He’s nice once you get to know him.” Thor assured. </p><p>As Loki and Thor walked into the compound Sam was sitting there in the lounge. Thor was leading Loki to one of the spare rooms and paid no attention to the people around him. Sam and Loki’s eyes caught each other as Loki was passing by. They gave each other a long and tense stare. Then the unexpected happened, Sam gave a smirk and a small wink and of course, Loki smiled back. As Thor guided him through a hallway where Loki eventually lost sight of Sam, he turned his head back forward. </p><p>“Here’s your room. Mine is just down the hall if you need anything.” Thor pointed to one of the other doors down the hallway. </p><p>“Thank you so much Thor, really.” </p><p>“It’s no problem at all.” Thor then gave Loki a small pat on the back and walked off to his own room. </p><p>Loki looked at the neatly made bed, walked over and collapsed on it. It was so comfortable, he didn’t realize how exhausted he actually was. Going weeks without a proper place to sleep does a lot to your back and mental state. </p><p>As Loki was starting to drift off into a deep sleep he couldn’t help to think of Sam one last time before he started to dream about the same man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you’re wondering why the writing is bad at the end at the like last 800 words it was 1-3am when i wrote this so i’m very tired so just enjoy it i guess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again i’m super tired and it’s 2am so if you see any mistakes then just ignore them</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki shifts around the bed every few seconds. Eyes still shut. Every time his mind flashes an image of the Grandmaster, he whimpers. In his nightmare he thinks he’s still living, he’s back at Sakaar sitting beside the Grandmaster watching those get beaten to the death. </p><p>He tells himself it’s going to be ok and he’ll be back in the room soon enough. He closes his eyes for a split second until the cheers and screams get louder and Loki finds himself standing right in the center of the arena. </p><p>He looks around for a second, a puzzled look on his face. Wasn’t he just up there with the Grandmaster? He thinks while staring up at the glass box above of him. He gets pulled out of his thoughts fast when he hears running coming towards him. Loki turns his head and there’s a 2 ton creature running towards him at full force. Knowing he’s not going to survive this one he closes his eyes to prepare for impact. Instead all he feels is pain shoot through the entire left side of his body. </p><p>Loki awakes from his nightmare but instead of being on the bed he’s fallen off from what he’s quickly observed. His breathing is fast and shallow. Sweat is beaded all along his forehead and he’s trembling. In the dark room he sees the time flash near his face on an alarm. It’s 2:36am, too early for anybody to be awake so they probably didn’t hear him fall.</p><p>He was quickly proven wrong when an unknown figure ran into his room and the light was switched on. It was Sam with a worried look on his face. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Sam asked in urgency. Loki looked around his surroundings, let out a deep breath and leaned back on the side of the bed. </p><p>“Yeah I’m alright.” Loki replied in such an exhausted tone. </p><p>“My room is right next to yours and I heard you fall and I got worried. Also no offense Loki but you don’t look so good right now, What’s wrong?” </p><p>“It was just a nightmare,” The memories of the nightmare came rushing back to him and with something so fresh in his mind, a tear fell from his eyes. “I promise i’m fine.” Loki said with even more tears rushing down his face.</p><p>As soon as Sam saw the tears fall down Loki’s face, he rushed over and sat right next to him. “Hey, hey,” Sam put a hand on the side of Loki’s arm. “It’s gonna be okay. Don’t worry it was a nightmare it can’t hurt you anymore.” </p><p>Loki looked back up at Sam with red, bloodshot eyes. “It’s already hurt me and I'm afraid it’s going to happen again.” </p><p>“What do you mean it’s already hurt you?” Sam asked, concerned. </p><p>“What I was dreaming about kinda already happened and I guess I was dreaming about what happened and what could’ve happened.” Loki confessed. </p><p>“Well I think the word you’re looking for is trauma,” Sam held out a hand for Loki. “How about we get off of the floor and back on the bed.” </p><p>Loki took the hand and they both sat back up on the bed. “You know, before I joined the Avengers I was a therapist for people who went through traumatic events too. If you ever wanna talk about something I’ll always be here for you. I just wanted you to know that.” Sam explained. </p><p>Loki looked back up at Sam and then at that moment he realized how ripped Sam was and how perfect and defined his muscles are. He was wearing a white tank top and grey sweatpants. The sweatpants cinched around his waist so perfectly. </p><p>“Yeah that’d be nice, thank you.” Loki replied. Suddenly his nightmare wasn’t the thing on his mind anymore, it was Sam.</p><p>Sam probably started to notice that Loki was focusing on.. other things. For some reason and Sam couldn’t even explain why he did this but, he put his thumb up to Loki’s under eyes and wiped away the still wet tears. </p><p>Loki just looked at him with the smallest smirk. Sam smiled back. Sam started to move both of his hands up to Loki’s cheeks and started to move his hair behind his ears. They made eye contact for a moment and then looked at each other’s lips. They both leaned in for a kiss and pulled back out. </p><p>There was silence between the both of them for a few seconds until they both went in again for another kiss but this time more aggressively. Loki bit the bottom of Sam’s lip seductively and let go of it. They both opened their mouths and let their tongues dance together. </p><p>Loki’s arms moved to hold Sam’s lower back as he pulled Sam to be on top of him. They separated again and took deep breaths. Sam got up and before Loki could ask where he was going, Sam closed the door all the way and locked it and ran right back. </p><p>Before he got back on the bed he took off his pants and shirt and threw them on the floor. Then Loki took off his suit with such swiftness. Soon they were both undressed in nothing but their boxers. </p><p>Sam got right on the bed and started to lay kisses all over Loki’s body. It started at the neck and went all the way down to his waste where he hit his boxers. Then Sam removed those too and exposed Loki’s hard cock to the cold air. </p><p>Loki let out breathy moans. Sam continued to kiss down Loki’s cock until he reached the tip. Then he started to lick around the tip and up and down the sides. Sam then got Loki’s cock in his hand and started to suck. </p><p> Before Loki could finish, Sam stopped and looked at Loki before saying “Wait here I’ll be right back.” Loki layed there confused as he watched Sam get up, unlock the door and walk out. </p><p>Sam went back into his room and opened a drawer in the nightstand and got a bottle of lube. He then quickly walked back right next door where he closed and locked the door again.</p><p>Sam walked over with something in his hand which Loki quickly recognized as lube. Sam took off his boxers and flipped Loki over with such force.</p><p>Sam spread some lube on his fingers and began to enter one finger in Loki’s hole. “You’re loose already.” Sam noticed.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Loki replied, remembering that he had done it with Thanos just a day ago. Sam just nodded and applied lube to his hard cock and around Loki’s hole. </p><p>Sam slowly entered and then asked Loki “Is this okay?” </p><p>“Yes it’s good.” Loki said through moans.</p><p>Sam began to move faster after the approval. Loki let out several loud moans before Sam said, “Shh, we don’t want anyone hearing us now.” Sam began to move faster and the bed started to squeak while the walls made the noise of the bed hitting them. </p><p>“Ughh Sam this is so good,” Loki moaned some more. Sam was moving at a fast steady pace now. “I’m going to come.” </p><p>“Me too.” Sam said over some moans. Before Sam finished he exited Loki and turned him back over. He kissed Loki some more before he finished right on their chest, Loki not far behind doing the same. </p><p>Sam was hovering over Loki before he got off and laid down right next to him on the queen sized bed. They both laid there, staring at the ceiling while trying to catch their breaths. “That was so good.” Sam said. </p><p>“It was, maybe we can do it again another time.” Loki added. Sam looked next to him and smiled at Loki. </p><p>“Yeah we should.” They both let out yawns at the same time before they both got under the covers and slowly fell into a nice sleep. Luckily this time there were no nightmares for Loki.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry it took so long to update i was kinda going through something and i just needed a distraction so i wrote this it’s very short like 900 words and badly written so yeah</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Loki awoke the next morning, Sam was no longer laying next to him. His clothes were gone too. Loki yawned and got up from the bed.</p><p>Looking down at the floor, his clothes were still scattered from the night before. Picking them up and putting them back on again, Loki headed towards the bathroom connected to his room. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw small bags under his eyes. They were noticeable but not as much as the previous day. </p><p>Turning the water on from the sink, Loki cupped his hands and collected the water in his hands and brought it up to his face. He rinsed off his face really quick and dried it with the towel hanging off the wall. </p><p>Making his way out of the bathroom and soon the bedroom, he found himself walking towards the kitchen. The entire compound sounded empty. He looked around his surroundings, huge windows surrounding the walls of the building. It was sunny outside and he could see a small breeze. It was a nice day. He was stuck in his thoughts until he heard voices. </p><p>Then Thor and Sam came walking through one of the hallways that connected to that very room. “Oh, hello brother, you’re finally awake.” Thor greeted Loki. Sam was standing right next to him giving him a small smile. It was a shy smile, a Debby Ryan smile if you will. </p><p>“Hey, how’d you sleep last night?” Sam asked. </p><p>“Pretty good, I slept through the entire night, how about you?” </p><p>“Yeah it was good.” Sam replied dry, trying to process part of Loki’s sentence. </p><p>Loki and Sam made eye contact for a few seconds with complete silence, forgetting that Thor was still there. Meanwhile Thor was confused, looking at the both of them disgusted. They were eye fucking right in from of him. </p><p>“So Loki, what are your plans?” Thor broke the silence, not able to stand the blank in conversation anymore. </p><p>“I think I’m going to search for someone.” Loki said, Thanos in his mind. It feels like he had betrayed him with what happened last night. </p><p>“Oh okay. Well just to let you know that they’re rebuilding Asgard after what happened.” Thor let Loki know.</p><p>Loki looked at Thor confused. “After what happened?” </p><p>“Oh that’s right,” Thor took a deep breath in and continued. “When you were gone, our sister, Hela, almost completely destroyed Asgard but don’t worry she’s dead now because we had to unleash a demon but it’s fine now.” Thor said with a positive tone at the end to reassure.</p><p>Loki looked at him with his eyes and mouth wide open in disbelief. Sam was now standing there looking at the two. Loki had the most shocked look on his face. It was like he was frozen. </p><p>“Okay well when I asked what happened I don’t know what I was expecting but it wasn’t that.” Loki took a deep breath in and it looked like he was going to say something else but Thor quickly cut him off. </p><p>“If you need a ship, I still have mine. I don’t use it anymore but it works so give or take.” </p><p>At that Loki’s smile reappeared again. “Actually that’s super helpful.” </p><p>“I can go get it right now if you want?” </p><p>“Yes that would be good.” And with that Thor was off to go get the ship that Loki would soon take off in. This left Sam and Loki alone again.</p><p>They looked at each other and the awkwardness was visible. “So.. Last night was fun, wasn’t it?” Sam tried to make conversation but failed when he asked that question.</p><p>“Umm.. Yeah it was fun.” Loki was caught off guard. When he had asked to do it again the previous night he wasn’t aware that it was going to be this awkward the next day. Loki did want to do it again but he feels terrible. He had seen Thanos for the first time for a while and caught feelings again immediately but then not long after he met Sam and it felt like he moved on just for a second. He didn’t like it.</p><p>Loki was debating with himself for a few seconds wondering if he should ask Sam a question. Then he decided yes, what could he possibly lose?</p><p>“So.. Do you want to do it again? Later, another day of course.” Loki asked quickly.</p><p>Sam looked at him up and down and smiled sensually. “Yeah that would be nice. Later of course.” Loki gave him a smile and Sam did the same. </p><p>Thor came walking into the room again. “Okay it’s ready. Anytime you want.” </p><p>Sam's eyes were focused on Loki as he thanked Thor. “Bye Loki.” He mummeres out. Loki turned around from where he was facing Thor. </p><p>“Bye Sam.” He waved. And with that Both Loki and Thor walked out of the room. Sam stayed behind looking out the window where the ship was landed. Sam soon saw Loki walk toward the ship, giving Thor one last hug. Sam walked up to the window giving no space between him and the window. He put his hand up at the glass as he watched Thor walk back a little. Loki looked up where Sam was standing, gave him a big smile, wink, and a wave. </p><p>Loki got in the ship, the doors closed and he was off. Watching as he slowly disappeared into the sky, Sam couldn’t help to think about his connection with him. It was only an hour or so that he was with him but it felt like a lifetime and he missed it already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>over a month late on an update but it's here now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the spaceship made its way out of Earth’s atmosphere, Loki couldn’t help to think about how he felt last night and how it felt like he was betraying thanos. No, he has to stop thinking that. Thanos left him, he has every right to be with someone else. But why does it still feel so wrong? </p><p>He keeps on telling himself it's fine but why is he making his way over to the spot where Thanos and he used to go together. He’s doing things without thinking about them first, it just feels so right. Before Loki knew it he was already halfway to his destination. For the rest of the ride he couldn't help to think about Sam and the night before.</p><p>As loki was about to land he saw how beautiful the land was. It was almost like a farm but with small hills that would surround it. Green in the distance would give the yellow weeds contrast. The weeds were all over where the crops were supposed to be growing. A pond took up the sides around the old rustic shack that remained. The noon sunlight reflected off the green lily pads with pink flowers covering the clear water in the pond. </p><p>Loki made his way over to the old shack’s wooden stairs and takes a seat. He takes a deep breath in. First thing he notices is the air is fresh. There wasn't much of that on Saakar, there the air was polluted. The first few days had felt like he was choking with every breath he took. Even on Earth it was a lot better but nothing compared to this. Here it felt like the air had never been touched by anything just the sweet nature surrounding him. </p><p>Standing up again, Loki stepped down from the wooden stairs and walked over to a grassy hill. The grass was so soft, it felt like a marshmallow. He laid down and put his arms behind his head. He was so relaxed, all of his problems just seemed to fade away in the moment. Loki closed his eyes and drifted off to a peaceful nap. </p><p>The sleep only lasted about two hours until Loki was rudely awakened to the sound of a ship’s engine. He opened his eyes instantly. Someone else was here. He turned his head towards the sound and saw the ship landing not far from his. He swiftly got up and pulled out a knife that was hidden in his clothes. Slowly, step by step, he hid his body behind the wooden shack where on the other side of it was the ship that had now landed. </p><p>Now that Loki had a closer look to the ship, he recognized it. It was the one and only Thanos. Loki watched as the other man made his way out of the ship and started heading towards his direction. Loki concealed his knife back in his clothes and loudly sighed. He came out of hiding from the shack and walked right into Thanos’ direction of sight. </p><p>Loki stood in front of him for a few seconds before he said something. “I didn't know you were gonna come here.” Loki states truthfully. </p><p>“I suddenly felt the need to come here so I showed up but I didn’t know you were gonna surprise me here.” Loki broke the eye contact at that. He didn't know how to feel about that. He wanted to say something but didn't know how to reply. So instead he walked closer to Thanos until they only had 3 feet between them. They stare at each other for a few seconds until Thanos makes his way even closer to Loki. He puts a hand on Loki’s cheek, both thumbs gently caressing Loki’s soft pink lips. Thanos leans down til his lips only a small space away from Loki’s. And during this time all Loki can think about is Sam. Would Sam be fine with me doing this? And would Thanos be mad to hear what he did with Sam? Only one way to find out.</p><p>As Thanos was about to kiss him, Loki pulled away fast. “Stop,” The shocked expression on Thanos’ face mixed with Loki’s pained eyes, “I can’t.”</p><p>“Why,” Thanos asked frantically, “Did I do something wrong?” </p><p>“No you didn’t do anything wrong. I just have a few regrets, but don’t fear they aren't about you. Maybe I’m just scared of how you’ll react.” Loki explained. </p><p>“Do I wanna know? Should I know?” </p><p>“Maybe it would be for the best if you did, it’s weighing me down.” Loki’s eyes had a mix of fear and pain in them.</p><p>“It’s okay, you can tell me what's bothering you.” Thanos reassured.</p><p>Loki looked back up at Thanos before looking back down again and started explaining. “Yesterday, after you dropped me off at the compound I saw my brother and he introduced me to one of his team mates, Sam, who lived at the compound. Immediately we started to flirt with each other. So when I went to sleep I had a nightmare and he heard me so he came in my room to check on me and our feelings were just as strong for each other as they were that evening so things escalated from there and I think you can guess what happened.” Loki explained with tears in his eyes. </p><p>Thanos was quiet for a minute while Loki was silently begging for him to say something. “Did he make you happy?” Thanos asked. Loki didn’t know what to say. Sam did make him happy but would that hurt Thanos? He might as well be honest now. </p><p>“Yes, he does make me happy.” Loki answered truthfully.</p><p>“Then I see no reason to be angry.”</p><p>“Wait what?” Loki was confused. Shouldn't he be angry? He slept with another man while Thanos clearly still has feelings for him. This isn't adding up.</p><p>“As long as you're happy then I'm happy. Your happiness is my top priority, even if it comes from a different person.” </p><p>Loki looked in the taller man's eyes with love. “I don’t deserve you.” </p><p>“Yes you do, you deserve all the happiness in the world.” And with that Loki jumped up on Thanos and kissed him. Loki wrapped his legs around his body while Thanos supported his legs by putting his arms under his legs. They spun around from the momentum of Loki jumping on Thanos. Thanos broke the kiss, walked over to the closest small hill and set them both down. </p><p>They laid together and watched as the sun slowly started to set over the bigger hills in the distance. They looked back up at each other and gave another passionate kiss. Loki then laid his head on Thanos’ chest and watched as the bright yellows and oranges in the sky turned into a purple and soon black. </p><p>As firefly-like creatures started to come out Thanos suggested they go on the ship as it was dark and getting colder. Loki didn't even realize how cold it was getting until a small shiver overcame his body. They got up and walked back to Thanos’ ship as it was bigger. Once inside, Thanos led Loki into his sleeping chambers and guided him to his bed. </p><p>They lied down together and got back into the same position they were outside, Loki's head on Thanos’ chest with his arm around him. Loki’s eyes started to flutter and they soon fell closed. Thanos gave Loki a small, soft forehead kiss. </p><p>“Goodnight Loki.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning when Loki woke up, Thanos was already out of bed and nowhere to be seen. Loki got up out of the comfortable bed and exited out of the ship. Once outside he noticed how it was warm and sunny with a small breeze. Further walking out more he noticed a smell coming from the old wooden shack. </p><p>Thanos stepped out, making contact with Loki. “You hungry?” From that, Loki felt his stomach grumble. Loki walked into the shack with Thanos and right before him was a pot boiling with soup inside. “There’s potatoes, carrots, celery, and broth in there that I got from the ship.” Loki wasn't one to usually like soup considering the fact that’s all he ate when he was in captivity with the grandmaster but he was starving. </p><p>Thanos got a small bowl and filled it up with the soup. The smell was amazing if he was being honest. In the new record time of 10 minutes, Loki had finished 3 servings. “Wow, you were hungry.” Thanos states.</p><p>“I didn’t even know myself until I realized I haven't eaten in about 2 days.” Loki says truthfully. </p><p>“That's not healthy. You should eat more.” Something in Loki snapped from that. He wasn't sure where it came from but it happened.</p><p>“You also know what's not healthy? Putting me under mind control and expecting me to be fine with it after it took a big toll on my mental health. I can't go back to Earth without feeling unwelcome. Everyone shouts at me for what I did even though I don't remember what happened because it wasn't me who did it, it was you. So next time don't tell me what's healthy or not.” Loki went off. The tension in the room suddenly became so thick. Loki’s eyes started to fill up with tears as the trauma started all rushing back to him. </p><p>“You're right, and I’m sorry. I know that doesnt fix what happened and how you feel and I shouldn't have done it but it's in the past and I can't change that. I really wish I could but it's not possible.” Loki looked at Thanos with hurt eyes while Thanos could only show a guilty, sympathetic look.</p><p>“Why did it take you so long to find me? Is it because you finally got bored without me?” </p><p>“No nothing of that sort. I’ve tried to look for you for years. Everyday I felt more and more guilt for not having you besides me. I wasn't aware that the planet you were on even existed. Nobody knew it existed but the second I did, I went straight there to find you.” Thanos explained. </p><p>From there, Loki walked out of the shack and onto the stairs and sat down. He put his hands up to his face and started to cry. He tried to be quiet but the gasp for air he was taking made a lot of noise. He sat alone for a few minutes and almost forgot where he was until he felt a weight sit right next to him. </p><p>Thanos lifted his arm deciding whether to put it around loki. He let out a few more sobs before Thanos decided to just do it. As Thanos’ arm was put securely around Loki, he cried even more. Thanos had thought he had done something wrong again but before he could move his arm, Loki leaned towards him and buried his face in his chest. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that.” Loki muttered as his face was buried in Thanos’ chest. </p><p>“No need to apologize, the way you reacted was completely fine.” </p><p>“I know it just feels like-”</p><p>“It’s completely fine, Loki.” Thanos pulled him into a secure hug and he felt Loki’s breathing start to calm down. Once Loki’s breathing calmed down he looked up at Thanos and they held eye contact.</p><p>Thanos put a hand on Loki's face and the other man did the same thing back so they were both cupping each other's face. They slowly leaned in and gave a quick peck on the lips. Those short kisses soon turned into long, passionate ones. Loki got up from where he was sitting next to Thanos and jumped up on his lap. He wrapped his legs around Thanos’ and his arms around the other man's neck. Loki found himself subconsciously arching his back as Thanos moved his arms around his lower back. </p><p>Thanos started a kissing trail all around Loki’s neck, suctioning hard on some spots to leave a mark on the porcelain skin man. Thanos’ hands moved even lower until they reached his pants waistband. He slowly moved his hand down Loki’s pants until he felt his hard cock. He gently grasped onto Loki’s dick and started to move his hand up and down in such delicate motion.</p><p>Loki’s moans started to become louder as Thanos played with him more. As Thanos fondled his balls, Loki pulled away from the kiss they were in to let out a loud moan. “Fuck that’s good. Please keep on going.” Thanos tightened his grip on Loki’s cock just enough for him to reach his max. </p><p>“Oh fuck I’m about to come.” Loki cried through his moans. Right after he released himself all over Thanos’ hand. As Loki was catching his breath again, he noticed the very obvious tent in Thanos’ pants. Loki looked down at it and back up at Thanos with a smirk on his face. </p><p>Loki unzipped Thanos’ pants and pulled out his cock. He collected spit in his mouth before going down on him. Loki licked all sides of Thanos’ cock before sucking on it. He started off slow, barley going down as much before he went faster. The more Thanos moaned in pleasure, Loki would go down more. It got to the point where his gag reflexes got in the way but that wasn't going to stop him. As he started to lick the sensitive head, Thanos’ cock twitched in Loki’s mouth </p><p>Loki’s cock was getting hard again as each moment was passing. Loki let Thanos out of his mouth and he started to use his hand. Thanos started to moan more before he finished in Loki’s hand just like what the other man did to him too. As if they were connected, Loki came for the second time right after Thanos. </p><p>They both caught their breaths on the wooden steps where they just had a scene. Loki tiredly rested his head on Thanos’ chest again. After Thanos regained his strength, he picked Loki up bridal style and walked back inside his ship. Thanos carried him over to the walk in shower that wasn't far from the bed they both slept in the previous night. Thanos sat Loki down on the closed toilet seat and turned the shower on. As he was waiting for the water to heat up he started removing the both of their clothes. Thanos walked the half asleep Loki into the shower and let him hold onto him for support. </p><p>Thanos let the warm water soak Loki’s hair and run all over the both of their bodies. He grabbed the soap and started to lather it and comb his hands through Loki’s curly hair. He let it sit for a little bit and then cupped his hands to collect the water to wash out Loki’s hair. Thanos carefully massaged his scalp as he let the water clean them. </p><p>Soon the shower was done and Loki was almost asleep. They both dried off and Thanos led him back onto his bed where they were not long before. Loki, not caring if he had clothes on or not, flopped himself on the bed where Thanos laid right next to him. With some space between them, Loki used the last of his energy to talk. “Pull me closer.” He muttered, and Thanos obeyed. </p><p>They both laid there, exhausted, ready to sleep even though it was only noon. And they both drifted off in each other's arms not long after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>